This invention relates to a fork positioner for adjusting the transverse spacing between load-lifting forks of a lift truck. More particularly, the invention is an improvement of a previous fork positioner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,190, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
It is a common occurrence for one or more of the load-lifting forks of a lift truck to require replacement for any of a number of reasons, such as damage to the fork or the need to change the type of fork. Normally, such replacement is relatively easy because standard forks with hook-type mounting hardware can simply be moved transversely along a fork-supporting member to a disengagement position and then lifted vertically off of the fork-supporting member to detach the fork therefrom. However the presence of a fork positioner usually hinders such easy detachment. For example, the downwardly depending U-shaped fork positioning yokes utilized in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,190 prevent the fork from being lifted upwardly off of the fork-supporting member. Accordingly, each yoke must be disassembled and moved out of the way to enable the fork to be replaced.